Princess Keomae
by Keyda841
Summary: Keomae, the princess, runs away from home then finds herself in the company of Kai, an assasin set out to kill her. Will Kai actually kill her or end up falling for her instead? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1, The Escape

Hooray! Another story! Ok its not that impressive since I've had this one fornearly two years now but still...Hooray!If any of you remember a story a lot like this one andI was the author, then you'll be happy to know that this is the same story only with a different name. Anyways I just wanted to post this story again and see if anyone still likes it. If they do then I'll continue updating (I have the whole story finished but its not totally perfect yet). Oh yeah, if you find the name Keyda in there somewhere let me know and I'll change it. K, thank you!

Here's how you pronouce her name,

Keomae: Key-o-may

* * *

Princess Keomae

**Chapter One**

There is a castle that is owned by the great and powerful Boris, he has only a daughter and many men. He rules over all the land and soon his daughter would take over that job. Everyone in that region hates him though, because he's mean and uncaring and want him dead as well as his daughter. There are many groups of people out there waiting for the perfect time to kill them. On with the story.

Her father called Keomae, so the young 15 year old was headed for his throne room at this time. She wore a tight black dress and her long blonde hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders. She hated it when he called for her because it always meant something bad was going to happen.

She pushed open the huge wooden door and walked right up to her father's throne. She bowed low and said, "Hello father. What is it you wanted me for?" Her father looked down at her and said, "I just wanted to inform you of the ball tomorrow. I want you to go with one of my soldiers, in fact I want you to go with Tyson."

Keomae gasped, she hated Tyson, he always tried to flirt with her and kiss her, and he was so perverted and rude. She couldn't stand him and her father knew it. "Is something wrong?" Her father asked. Keomae shook her head, "No father. I shall be going now." He nodded and pointed to the door. Keomae bowed once more then walked out the door.

Keomae marched into her room and fell onto her bed and muttered angrily, "My father is so dumb. He knows I hate Tyson and yet he's making me go with him to the ball. I hate him!" There was a low chuckle from the back of her room, "If your father heard that he'd have your head."

Keomae sat up and glared at her bodyguard, Tala, "You'd feel the same way if you were me. Besides you don't even know the real Tyson, the gross perverted one." Tala walked over to her and said, "Well, I don't think I want to know that side of him." Keomae grunted, "You should be glad then. Uh…I need a shower, Tala you can leave now." Tala bowed low, "Yes your majesty."

Keomae glared harshly at him so he quickly walked out of the room chuckling as he went. Keomae didn't want to be queen so when people called her stuff like that she got all ticked off. She stormed into the bathroom and started to fill up the tub, she suddenly had an idea. She went back into her room and pulled all the sheets off her bed and tied them together. She walked back into the bathroom and tied one end to the faucet, and the other end she threw out the window.

She smiled, she was going to get out and away if it was the last thing she ever did. She tore off her dress revealing a white tube top, long white gloves that went all the way to her elbow, and short white shorts. She grabbed the sheets and climbed down the castle wall. Once she was down she ran for the trees and took off along the path. She had made it, that's what made her feel so alive. She sprinted for another 3 minutes then she started walking.

She stopped suddenly when she heard something in the trees above her. She jumped sideways just as a sword was thrown into the ground right where she was standing. Suddenly about 6 people jumped down from the trees and surrounded her. She put up her arms to defend herself but she soon put them down when no one attacked her. "Well, well, well. I never thought you'd dodge that attack. That was pretty impressive for a little girl." Said the red head.

Keomae looked down at him and said, "You know, you're smaller then I am. Plus I could hear it coming so it wasn't like I just dodged it because I felt like it." The red head growled then a black head put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Calm down. I too was impressed, not too many people have made it passed that attack." Keomae didn't like the look of all these people but she didn't show it.

She was about to say something but one of the blonde heads with a golden mask said, "She did dodge the attack so I think she disserves to pass but not just yet. First I want to know who you are." Keomae looked at him and said, "I'll tell you but I want to know who you all are first." A red headed girl stepped forward, "You're not easily tricked are you. You're pretty smart for a civilian. My name's Hilary." Keomae nodded then the other blonde haired guy said, "I'm Max."

Soon everyone was giving his or her names. The black haired guy was Ray, the little red haired guy was Daichi, the other blonde haired guy was Mystel, the little brown haired boy was Kenny, and the quiet one with gray hair was known as Kai. She nodded then said, "I'm Keomae." Hilary gasped, "The princess has that name, you wouldn't happen to be the princess would you?" Keome wasn't sure if she should tell them or not but then she nodded, "Yes I am the princess."

Some of the guys put their hands on their swords but then the guy named Kai stepped forward, "That's not something you should be admitting to. If you really are the princess then why are you out here and not in you're castle with your father?" "I'm not asking you to believe me but I really am the princess and I don't care who knows all I want is to get as far away from here as I can." Keomae answered. "But why?" Kai asked. Keomae sighed, "Because I am being forced to do something I don't want to do plus being a princess sucks."

Mystel laughed, "So royalty isn't that great then is it?" Keomae shook her head, "No. Now I have to get going before the palace guards find me." Ray and Max jumped up onto a low branch making an opening for her to leave through. Keomae smiled then started walking for it. Max and Daichi called after her, "Bye princess." Keomae smiled but kept going. The entire gang smiled at her back, she didn't know it but that gang was on of the many gangs that are set on killing the princess.

After awhile she soon realized she was being followed. She turned around suddenly and soon found herself looking at someone's chest. She looked up quickly into the eyes of Kai. She stepped back and asked, "What do you want?" He shook his head, "You know, you're never gonna out run the guards if you don't even run." Keomae sighed, "Look, I was running before I was ambushed by you and your friends. Now I'm too tired to run."

Kai smiled wickedly then suddenly stepped forward and lifted her up in a bridal fashion. "Uh hey! What do you think you're doing?" She demanded. He took off in a quick walk then started sprinting. He looked down at her and said, "I'm helping you get away, what does it look like I'm doing?" She glared at him, "It looks like you're trying to kidnap me." He laughed, "Look princess, I have no use to kidnap you. I just want to help." Keomae softened, "Okay, I'll trust you."

He looked ahead of him and thought, _'great the plan is already on its way. I get her to trust me then I lead her to another ambush and the others kill her. Is that what I really want though?'_ Kai suddenly stopped and set Keomae on her feet. Keomae looked around, "Where are we?" Kai looked behind him then he replied, "We're in the outskirts of the city. I live around here. We should be well away from any nosy guards."

Suddenly Kai turned around and glared, he knew someone was out there. "Kai? What's wrong?" Keomae asked. He grabbed her around the waist and said, "Shhhh, someone's coming." He jumped onto a nearby branch and started jumping higher and higher. He stopped and kneeled down and looked towards the ground. Keomae huddled up next to him for protection, she stuck out like a sore thumb but he was hardly noticeable. He blushed faintly; he had never been so close to a girl before.

Suddenly three men appeared below them. Two of them were in armor but the middle one was just in normal clothes, he had blue hair and wore a hat. Keomae gasped and her eyes went wide. Kai noticed and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" Keomae looked up at him and said, "The blue haired guy is Tyson. He's the reason why I ran away from home. If he sees me here with you, I'll be taken back home and you'll be killed." Kai clenched his teeth together then smiled at her, "I doubt he'll be able to take me."

Tyson suddenly turned his horse around and looked at the other men. "I don't see her but I want Miguel to check the trees and Rick to help me on the ground. Search the entire area, we can't go back without her." He told them. They both nodded and went in different directions. Tyson looked around and thought, _'Why on earth would my princess run away? Is it because of me? Nah, I doubt that.'_ The blonde haired guy known as Megel was off his horse and climbing tree after tree looking for Keomae.

Keomae held Kai tighter as he neared the tree they were in. Kai couldn't escape or move because if he did he'd be seen. He growled softly then Miguel climbed the tree next to them making him be quiet again. Miguel didn't find anyone so he jumped down and went to the next tree, the tree where Keomae and Kai were in. He climbed higher and higher soon he was only a few branches below them making Keomae tremble with fright.

Suddenly Tyson blew a whistle and Miguel jumped down. Keomae and Kai both let out sigh in relief. Now noticing they had both been holding their breath in nervousness. The group got on their horses and starting trotting back towards the castle, but right before they were too far away Tyson looked back towards the trees. Keomae held her breath but Kai just winked knowing he couldn't see them. Tyson really couldn't see them so he sighed and trotted off after the others.

Keomae blew out another sigh of relief then looked up at Kai and whispered, "Thanks, he probably would have found me if he weren't for you." Kai smiled, "No problem. Come on let's get out of this tree." Keomae nodded as he held her against him and jumped down the tree. He set her down then they walked in the opposite direction of Tyson and his men. It soon got dark and Keomae was getting sleepy.

Kai was also a bit tired but he knew they were getting close to a safe and comfortable place to sleep for he had built it when he was younger with some friends. He looked at the trees and smiled, they were there. He grabbed Keomae's hand and pulled her towards the trees. "Kai, what's wrong?" Keomae asked. He looked back at her, "We're here." She looked confused but he'd explain it later. He stopped at a huge oak tree and let go of her hand. He pointed up the tree and there were boards and planks across the branches.

"This is where my friends and I stay when we come this way. We built this place when I was younger, it still can hold anyone up, it's pretty reliable too." He pointed out. Keomae smiled, "I'm so glad, I thought we were going to have to sleep on the ground tonight." Kai nodded then punched the tree trunk. A rope fell down from the trees above and hung low enough for them to grab onto it. Keomae wasn't sure about climbing up a slippery rope but Kai was perfectly ok with it. He grabbed it then held out his other hand to Keomae, "Take my hand, I won't let go. I promise."

Keomae stepped forward and nodded, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her against him. He kicked the tree and the rope slowly rose with them holding onto it. Keomae was blushing slightly for she had never been so close to a guy before. Kai noticed her blushing making him blush too. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he really liked being close to a girl. He knew he wasn't supposed to like the princess because it would affect his mission but he couldn't help it, every time he even touched her hand his heart started beating faster and faster.

The rope stopped moving so Kai swung and jumped onto the platform with Keomae in hand. He let go of her hand and led the way to the door. He pushed it open and said, "Welcome to Fort Alfa. One of the best so far, we'll stay here tonight. Pick any cot you want, we're the only one's here anyways so I'm sure the others won't mind." Keomae nodded and walked over to one in the middle and sat on it while Kai walked over to a hammock type one that was next to her's and laid in it. "Kai?" Keomae asked.

Kai opened one eye and looked at her, "Yeah?" "Are you sure no one will find us up here? We were almost found a little bit ago in a tree." She asked. He smiled, "Believe me, no one will find us up here. I built this thing and no adult or anyone who doesn't know about it will ever find this place. You're perfectly safe." Keomae blew out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad."

She lay down and closed her eyes, "Thanks Kai, for everything." She whispered. Kai looked over at her with surprise then smiled at her when he realized she was asleep. He yawned and rolled onto his side and soon fell asleep with already knowing about the little spies at the window.

Daichi and Kenny jumped down to the others and reported, "I'm a little worried. Kai is getting to attached to her; it's affecting his mission. I've never seen him so smiley and embarrassed since he first went off to help her out. I think we'd better put our plan into action now before its too late." Said Kenny.

Hilary shook her head, "Not yet, Kai isn't going to desert us for that princess. He's still our friend and he's still loyal, don't you ever forget that Kenny. Come on; let's go back to our fortress. Kai will bring the girl to us in a few days. That's when we put our plan into action." Everyone nodded and ran away into the night.

Tyson lay on his back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts were on Keomae. He was confused, he thought that Keomae liked him and liked being a princess. He couldn't figure out why she had run away but he did know he would find her even if it took an entire lifetime. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He sighed and sat up, "Come in." He said loudly.

The door opened and Tala walked in. He bowed and said, "I came to ask you for your forgiveness. Please Sir, I never thought she'd run away. That isn't like her at all. It's all my fault, please forgive me." Tyson smiled slightly and said, "I forgive you but I do have a few questions. Tell me, did Keomae ever say anything to you about me?" Tala looked at him and nodded, "Yes." Tyson looked at him closely and demanded, "Well?" Tala jumped back then said, "She uh said that you were perverted and sick minded." Tyson looked down at the floor sadly, he hadn't meant for her to think that of him, it was an accident. "It would seem she was never very fond of you I'm afraid." Tala said calmly.

Tyson nodded then said, "Its actually my fault she ran away then. She's right to think that about me though. I did do a lot of stuff that would make her think that and I did it only because I wanted her to like me. Maybe I should have just been nice to her. Hm…if she ever comes back I swear I'll act differently towards her. I'll never do anything to her that she doesn't want me too ever again." Tala bowed and said, "I think that would be wise of you sir. I'll be going now, tomorrow the patrol shall continue with even more men." Tyson nodded then waved him off. Tala left then Tyson lay back down and thought, _'Keomae…I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

Ok that's it for the first chapter. If you liked it then by all means, continue reading. If you didn't like it then stop right here. Eitherway thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2, The Great Phoenix

**Chapter Two**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Keomae woke up early and yawned. She rolled over and saw Kai watching her so she sat up and looked at him. "Uh…" "Bout time you woke up. I thought you were gonna sleep forever." He interrupted her. She smiled at him; even though he said stuff that was hurtful she knew he didn't mean it. He stood up and walked over to her and held out his hand. She grabbed it and he helped her up, "Today we'll be heading towards Ancient City. It's not too far from here. It should only take until a few days." He told her.

"What's in Ancient City? Why do we even need to go there?" She asked. "Uh because, no one will ever find you there. Only my friends and I know where it's hidden. You'll be perfectly safe there. That's why we need to go. There's not much they're though, just some old buildings and stuff." He answered nervously. Keomae thought it over then nodded, "Okay, if it means getting away from Tyson then lets do it." Kai let out a sigh of relief then nodded, "We'll leave as soon as we're done eating. In fact…"

He walked over to the corner of the room and hit the wall. A plank fell down and there behind the plank was a huge hole with a bunch of food in it. "Ta-da! This is our food storage. Pick anything you want, we can always get more." He said. Keomae smiled at him and walked over to him. She stuck her hand in the hole and pulled out 2 apples and a loaf of bread. Kai nodded to her so she went and sat down at the little picnic table and began to eat. Kai returned with a chicken leg and some other meat. They ate quietly not talking to each other at all.

After they were done they threw the leftovers into the garbage then they walked out the door. Kai grabbed the rope again and held out his hand…again. Keomae grabbed it and he pulled her against him then his tugged on the rope and it started going down but really slowly. Keomae loved every minute of her journey so far; she had made a new friend and escaped from Tyson's clutches. When their feet touched the ground Kai let go of the rope then let go of Keomae.

Keomae backed away then turned around, she was totally lost. "Uh, so which way do we go?" Kai smiled at her and grabbed both her shoulders and turned her Northward. "That way. Like I said before I will take until dark before we get there so we'd better start now." He said. Keomae nodded and he let go, they started walking towards the dark woods and other dangers but Kai was unafraid while Keomae was more freaked out then ever.

She started shivering so Kai walked next to her and leaned down and whispered into her ear; "There's nothing to be scared of, as long as I'm here nothing bad can happen to you." Keomae blushed a little when his breath first touched her ear and then even more when his lips accidentally brushed against her ear. Keomae nodded and stopped shivering so Kai backed off and went back into the lead.

They walked for about 3 hours only talking about little stuff. Then everything changed, there was a sound coming from behind them making Keomae nervous and Kai alert. Kai jumped high into the air and onto a huge boulder. Suddenly the bushes behind Keomae exploded and a giant bear with a long black tail came charging at Keomae. Keomae went pale then her eyes closed and she starting falling backwards. Kai leapt down and scooped her up and jumped back onto the boulder and set her there. He knew she had fainted so he just left her there and went to go deal with the bear.

He pulled out his sword and said, "You want to fight then it's a fight you're going to get." He rushed forward and slashed at the bear, it cut him in the shoulder making the bear fall back. Kai smiled then jumped up and held the sword down and stabbed the bear in the heart killing it instantly. Kai jumped off the bear and pulled out his sword then went back to Keomae. She was still unconscious so Kai picked her up bridal style and started walking northward once again.

Keomae woke up in Kai's arms about 2 hours later. She looked up at him and whispered, "Kai…" He looked down at her and smiled, "Hey, you're alive! I thought you were dead when you didn't wake up after the first 30 minutes. You've been unconscious for about 2 hours now. I'm glad you're okay though. Do you think you can walk?" Keomae nodded, "I can try. Thanks for saving me. It startled me a little too much for my liking."

Kai nodded and set her on her feet slowly. She stood up and started walking besides Kai but rather slowly. He never let her out of his sight, he couldn't or his mission would be ruined if anything other then he or his gang killed her. Keomae knew Kai was watching her but she didn't do anything about it cause it actually made her feel comfortable.

They didn't say much for a while then a huge red bird flew over them screeching loudly. "Geez, its like there's danger around every corner around here." Keomae commented. Kai laughed, "Yeah I know, isn't it great? This is where we used to train. That bird is called the Great Phoenix. It's like the guardian of these woods. He'll probably attack us once we're out in the open but for now we're safe." Keomae looked at him like he was crazy, and then she shook her head and looked forward again.

Kai noticed the sun was beginning to go down, they were almost there. He closed his eyes and thought, _'Why do I feel this way? I know once we get there she'll only be alive until tomorrow night; maybe that's why I feel like this. I don't want her to die. I should though, I was trained to want her dead but she's changed me, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do anymore.' _"Kai?" Keomae asked.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at Keomae, she was way ahead of him. "You stopped. Is something wrong?" Keomae asked walking back to his side. Kai shook his head, "No, I was just thinking. Come on, we're just about there." He said quickly pulling into the lead once again. Keomae sighed and followed him, she was worried about him, for some reason she felt different around him.

The trees started getting smaller and now they could see the sun setting behind the mountains. The trees vanished and then they were in a huge field. "Where are we?" Keomae asked. Kai grinned at her, "We're almost there. It's just across this field. Remember what I said earlier? About the Great Phoenix?" Keomae nodded slowly, she stepped back and started looking at the sky.

Kai walked towards her and stood in front of really close. "This field is known at the Field of Death because the Great Phoenix always gets his victims here. You don't have to worry though, I'll protect you." Keomae gulped and nodded, she could feel her cheeks getting hot; she stepped back away from him and looked towards the setting sun.

Kai smirked then walked out into the field, Keomae ran to catch up with him. Keomae was really nervous, she didn't know if it was the phoenix or Kai that made her the most nervous. Keomae walked slower than Kai trying to stay out of his wondering eye.

Suddenly there was another loud screech, it was really close. Kai froze and turned around. The huge phoenix shot across the sky right above their heads. "It's gonna turn around, duck! I'll protect you!" Kai shouted above the loud screeching. Keomae dropped to her knees and couched low while Kai pulled out his sword and waited for the phoenix to come back for him. It turned around just like Kai had said. It shot at him going lower and lower as it neared him. It reached for Kai with its huge talons. Kai swung his sword at one of the talons but it only made the bird flinch.

It grabbed Kai around the waist and lifted him into the air. "Kai!" Keomae shouted jumping to her feet. Kai struggled to get free but it had him too well. Suddenly the phoenix flew upward then stopped about 100 feet in the air. Keomae gasped, she knew what was going to happen. She sprinted towards the bird but she wasn't fast enough. The bird screeched one last time and let go of Kai.

Kai started huddling towards the ground. Keomae gasped and cried, "KAI!" Kai hit the ground with a huge thud. Keomae ran towards him and pulled him out of the hole he had created. "Oh Kai. Please wake up, open your eyes." She cried. The phoenix circled above them ready to take another go at them.

She looked up at the bird though her teary eyes and heaved Kai onto her back. She started walking towards the trees then she started jogging. The phoenix followed but it looked bored like it wasn't that fun the first time. It opened its beak and made a weird sound like a caw/ meow. Then it turned and flew for the mountains.

Keomae walked slowly into the protection of the trees. She set Kai down gently and looked him over. His eyes were closed and he was unconscious. There was a cut under his eye that was bleeding, his clothes were ripped and there was blood on them as were as his arms, legs, chest, and face. Keomae let the tears pour out of her eyes and she knelt down beside him and gently pulled him close and held him tightly crying on his shoulder.

"Oh Kai. You did this for me. You took the blow instead of letting it take me. How can I ever thank you. Please don't die. I can't do this on my own. Please wake up. I won't leave you. Oh I'm so sorry Kai. You didn't even have to come with me and help me. Thank you so much Kai. Please…" She stayed like that for a while then she let him lean on a tree. She ripped pieces of clothing off of her gloves and shorts.

She started wrapping up his cuts to stop the bleeding, she knew if he lost any more blood he could die. Once she was sure there were no more big deep cuts she looked at the trees. She knew they couldn't stay on the ground in case something else was to come by.

She chose a tree with lots of branches and started climbing it. Every time she was safely on a branch she would look down on her savior. She finally picked the perfect spot and started placing loose branches across ones that were already stuck to the tree. Once she was done with that she tied a very long vine to a big strong branch. She let it fall to the ground then she slid down it. She went over to Kai and carefully tied the vine around his waist and legs.

She climbed back up the tree then started pulling the vine back. It took forever lifting Kai off the ground and up the tree and what made it even more difficult was that every time a branch got in the way Keomae would have to tie the vine again and go down and help him get around it. Finally he was right next to her floating in the air. She pulled him over to her and set him on the platform she had made. She untied him then dragged him over to a pile of leaves and set him on them.

She sat beside him and started crying again, "I'm so sorry. If I knew this was going to happen I never would have left home. Please wake up Kai. If you die I'll never forgive myself. Through this entire journey you've watched over me. How can I ever repay you? Kai…" She leaned against the tree and watched Kai all though the night.


	3. Chapter 3, Kai's Recovery

**Chapter Three**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Keomae had stayed up all night because she knew if anything happened she have to defend Kai just he did for her. She stood up and stretched, she looked down at the ground way below her. She didn't see anything but something made her worry. She didn't know what but she knew something did. She stepped back and went to the other side. She saw a pond not too far away; she decided to get some water for Kai. She slid down the rope and started walking towards the pond.

She reached it in no time. She knelt down and cupped her hands and put them in the water. She took a drink then looked around. Someone had been there before, there was littler all over the place. Keomae found a bucket so she filled it with water then headed back to Kai.

She tied the bucket to the vine then climbed the tree. She pulled the bucket up where they were and set it beside Kai. She tore another piece from her glove and dipped it in the water. She put the tip of it in Kai's mouth and let it drip into it. She wasn't sure if he had drunken it or not but either way she dipped it back in the water again then set if perfectly on Kai's forehead. She nodded at a job well done then sat down and leaned against the tree.

She closed her eyes and thought for a bit then she heard something in the branches above her. She stood up and looked up into the tree. There were two wide green eyes staring down at her. She wasn't sure if it was dangerous or not. She cooed softly to it and made little clicking noises hoping to make it her friend not her enemy. It didn't look so scared anymore so Keomae held out her hands and said, "Hey come on little fellow. I won't hurt you." The thing made a little sound then started jumping from branch to branch down to her.

It landed on the branch above her and Keomae gasped, it was so cute. He had large green eyes; it was covered in black fur. It had pointy ears and little white paws. It had a long bushy tail and made a little mewing sound. "You're so cute! You're adorable!" Keomae said at last. The thing mewed happily and jumped down onto her shoulder. Keomae smiled, "Well hello there. You are friendly aren't you? Hey I have an idea, why don't you spend some time with me? You see my friend down there is hurt and I have no one to talk to or help me. Would you like to stay with me?"

It mewed happily again and rubbed against Keomae's neck. Keomae laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. You're gonna need a name though, how bout Teeco?" It jumped up and down mewing again and again. Keomae smiled, "Alright. You're name is Teeco, I'm Keomae. I bet we're gonna be best friends."

She played with Teeco until dusk when she finally noticed that Kai was getting better. "Kai? His breathing is coming back to normal. Maybe he'll wake up soon! I hope so, oh Kai please wake up." She said softly as she knelt beside him with Teeco on her shoulder. She ruffled Kai's hair a little then lay down beside him and stroked his head. Teeco sat on his chest and mewed softly. She yawned and wanted to go to sleep but she vowed she'd stay up just in case something was to happen. Teeco slept on Kai while Keomae kept a watchful eye out for danger all though the night.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Keomae had played with Teeco and took care of Kai for three days when Kai finally started to move a bit more. Keomae was sitting next to Kai holding the wet cloth to his forehead. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and tied her hair back. He suddenly moaned a little and his eyelids twitched. Keomae gasped, "Kai?" Kai's eyes fluttered open, he looked around and once he saw Keomae he let his eyes stay there. "Keo…Keomae?" He muttered. Keomae smiled, she felt tears form in her eyes.

He tried to sit up but he was having trouble so Keomae helped him. "Oh Kai. I thought you were dead. I'm so thankful you're alive!" She cried hugging him. He sighed and let her hug him, as she hugged him her hair fell out of her pony tail and her hair tie fell to the ground. She pulled away and looked at him. "Thank you for saving me Kai. I'm not sure why you almost gave your life for me but I'm glad you're okay." She said sweetly.

He blushed a little and said, "I did it because I didn't want you to get hurt. I never want to see you in pain. That's why. I should be thanking you too. I probably would've died if you hadn't wrapped up my wounds and stopped the bleeding. So uh thanks." Keomae had to fight the tears back with all her might, she was so happy.

"So how long was I out?" He asked. "About four or five days." Keomae replied. Kai looked at her closely then said, "You never went to sleep at all while I was out did you?" Keomae sweat dropped then smiled, "You caught me. No I never did. If anything would've happened while we were asleep it would've been my fault so I stayed up."

Kai suddenly leaned forward and embraced her. "Ka…Kai?" She asked blushing bright red. "I'm so glad that bird didn't get you Keomae." He said softly. Keomae closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, "Oh Kai. You're so sweet. I'm so glad you're back." He sighed and pulled back but kept a hold of her hand, "You know. I'd do that again and again if it meant keeping you alive." Keomae smiled and looked flushed, "Kai…"

They both started moving closer to each other but right when they were only about an inch away a black furry ball fell between them making them back up. "What the?" Kai asked. Keomae didn't look happy either; she was so close to getting the kiss she's always wanted from him. Kai glared at the little guy making it jump onto Keomae's head. "What is that thing?" He asked then he added under his breath, "And why did it have to fall right then?"

Keomae smiled, "He's name is Teeco. He's been helping me while you we out." She replied. Kai looked at her and thought, _'we were so close. I almost got to kiss her. Wait, I shouldn't want to. I…I can't. It would ruin everything, but I like her. Oh what am I supposed to do?'_ Teeco mewed happily hearing his name then jumped onto a branch started jumping higher and higher. Keomae sighed then stood up. "You think you can stand?" Keomae asked. He nodded, "I think so."

She held out her hand and he grabbed it. She helped him up then she led him over to the tree trunk so he could lean up against it. "Can I get you anything?" Keomae asked while Kai kept a strong hold of her hand. "You're doing everything for me right now. Just by being near me." He replied weakly. Keomae blushed and said, "Kai…you know. We should start on our journey again, we're so close." Kai nodded, "You're right. Let's go."

Kai held onto Keomae tightly as they slid down the vine with Teeco on Keomae's head. They landed gracefully then Keomae let go of the vine and Kai let go of Keomae. "We'd better try a different way to the mountains." He said. Keomae nodded, "We could go around it?" She suggested. He smiled, "Yeah, that might just work. It'll take a little longer but we should be safer that way." Keomae laughed, "Yes. I don't think I want to meet up with that phoenix again."

Kai smiled at her and laughed too. They started walking around the field when Teeco jumped from Keomae's head to Kai's. "What is he doing here?" He asked. Keomae took him off his head and replied, "He was alone, and he needs someone to be with. Plus he likes us. He may come in use for us later." Kai grunted then crossed his arms over his chest and continued on.

Keomae smiled at his back then frowned realizing why he didn't like Teeco_, 'He doesn't like Teeco because he ruined his chance at kissing me. I wanted to too Kai. If only Teeco would've falling in on us later. Oh well.' _Keomae thought. She smiled then walked next to him and leaned over then kissed his cheek. He blushed bright red and looked over at her in surprise. She smiled and winked at him then walked faster so she was in the led. He shook his head and smiled at her back and followed her.

After awhile Keomae laughed, "You know what Kai?" "Hm?" He said. "When you first woke up and said my name, that was the first time you've ever said it." Kai thought about it and realized she was right. He smiled and chuckled, "You're right. Hey don't take it as if I don't like your name or anything, I really do like it. I just never really got used to saying it. Your name is really pretty and it perfectly suites you. I sorry if you took it the wrong way." Keomae turned to him and smiled, "No its nothing like that I just think its funny that you've never said it until now." He nodded and smiled at her. She turned back around and started walking again. Kai shook his head and followed her once again.

**AT ANCIENT CITY**

Hilary paced back and forth in the large living room. Ray and Mystel sat on a couch, Daichi and Kenny were eating, and Max was reading a newspaper. "Huh! Where could he be? He about a week late! Something's wrong, Kai's never late!" Hilary muttered. Max chuckled, "Hey listen up, it says here, 'Princess Keomae has been missing for about two weeks now and there is no sign of where she might be. Sir Tyson is conducting a huge search in hopes of bringing his beloved back. If anyone has any clues on where she might be or if they've seen her please contact either the King himself or Sir Tyson. That is all.' How cheesy is that?"

Ray nodded, "That is pretty lame. I bet Tyson thought of all that himself. He's so dumb; if he were so good he would have come here and found her already. Maybe it isn't such a bad thing that she's gone missing if Tyson is this worried about her." Hilary stomped loudly making everyone look at her, "How can you guys talk about her when Kai is late, he's the one missing. You all should be worried for him, I am."

Mystel shook his head, "We are worried about him it's just there's probably something that stopped him or something is probably keeping him away for so long. There is a bunch of predators out there. He's probably on his way here now, we don't want to think that something bad has happened to him so we just don't talk about him, that's why we keep talking about other things, not because we're not worried but because we _are_ worried." Hilary sighed, "You're right Mystel, I guess I was just letting this get to my head, you're probably right on the mark, he's probably fine." _'I hope, he'd better had kept the princess safe too or he will be in danger.'_ She thought.

**BACK TO KAI AND KEOMAE**

The sun was beginning to set so Keomae had decided they'd make camp up in a tall pine tree. Keomae leaned back against the tree trunk and looked up at the sky, "Tonight is beautiful." She muttered. Kai sat across from her and smiled while looking at her, "True but it's not as beautiful as you though." Keomae looked at him then turned away blushing a dark red. Kai also blushed slightly then closed his eyes remembering when she had kissed his cheek earlier that day; he blushed even redder remembering that.

Keomae noticed and asked, "What?" Kai opened his eyes and saw her looking at him, "Uh nothing just remembering something." He said turning away from her. Keomae shook her head and crawled over next to him in the darkness. She scooted up close to him and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Kai blushed madly and looked down at her, he smirked then closed his eyes and let his head droop low. They soon fell asleep to Teeco's soothing mewing high above them in the tree.

Hilary pet the crow's head and said, "Now Darkness I need you to go now. Find Kai, if he's in danger I'll go and get him. As soon as you find him hit the red button and snap a shot at him then hurry back. Go." The crow beat his wings and flew off into the night. Hilary sighed, she didn't like Kai, and she had a crush on Tyson not him.

But she was still worried about him even if he was really okay. She wasn't really the jealous type but she didn't want her friend to lose his loyalty to a princess that was much prettier than her and has Tyson's heart. She scowled then sat down and waited for her pet to return.

Darkness flew long and fast searching high and low for Kai. He was flying over the field when he saw a flash of red. He stopped and fluttered in the air. The red flashed by again but this time it turned and fly next to him. It was a phoenix, not the great phoenix but a baby one. Darkness cawed to it asking if he had seen someone dressed in gray and traveled with a girl dressed in white. The phoenix made a low cooing sound saying he hadn't seen anyone like that but his mom had.

Darkness nodded and flew away searching once again for Kai. He soon found him, with the help of the phoenix, up in a tall pine tree. He landed in a branch right above and across from them and snapped the picture. He lifted his wings ready to fly off when suddenly a black furry thing landed on his head. He cawed out in alarm and started spinning trying to throw the attacker off of him.

It bit him in the neck detaching the collar holding onto the camera. It fell on the branch next to the sleeping couple. Darkness was furious now; he started beating his wings making him rise in the air. The black fur ball jumped off just in time as the crow took off in a hurry towards his home. Teeco mewed happily then jumped down and laid down on Kai's lap and slept there.

Darkness landed on the windowsill and cawed. Hilary hurried over to him and asked, "Did you get it?" She tilted his head back and gasped, her camera was gone. "What! Where did it go? Did you loose it? What happened?" She questioned. Darkness let his head droop, he knew she couldn't understand him so he didn't even try.

Hilary started pacing, "All that for nothing, something happened and I must know what." She muttered. Darkness turned around and spread out his wings. Hilary nodded to him then went and sat down on her bed thinking while Darkness flew off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4, The Forest Fire

**Chapter Four**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Keomae woke up early; she sat up straight and yawned slightly. She looked over at the man next to her and smiled, she was kind of surprised that he hadn't made her move but then again he did like her. She noticed Teeco sleeping on his chest; she smiled then looked up at the sky. She stood up and tip toed away from the sleeping duo and stood on the very edge of the branch and looked out into the forest.

Kai woke up with a startled expression on his face. He looked over at his shoulder and saw nothing. He yawned and thought, _'I could've sworn Keomae was sleeping on my shoulder last night. Maybe she just got up before me.'_ He looked around and saw Keomae standing on the very last tip of the branch. He was a little worried but he was more concerned about the black furry thing sleeping on his chest. He poked it a few times before it finally woke up.

Teeco yawned then started making an angry barking sound at him. Keomae ran back to them only to find them staring each other down. She started laughing making Kai look up at her and Teeco run over to her and jump onto her shoulder, "What's so funny?" Kai demanded sitting up.

Keomae gained control then looked at him, "Sorry but seeing you two in a staring contest is one of the funniest things I've ever seen." Kai hmphed then Keomae yawned, "Well, at least we made it through the night without any interruptions." Kai blushed remembering that Keomae had been sleeping on his shoulder all night long.

Keomae giggled then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked down at the floor and saw a black camera attached to a collar. She bent down and picked it up and looked at it. "What is it?" Kai asked. Keomae gasped, "It's a camera, I just went through the pictures and look what I found." She handed him the camera. He flipped through the pictures blushing every now and then seeing that they were all pictures of them sleeping together.

"Someone must have been spying on us." Keomae cried. Kai nodded, "You're probably right but then why is it here and not with whoever it was that was spying on us?" Teeco jumped up and down while growling at the camera. Keomae grabbed him and held him in front of her face, "What's wrong Teeco? Huh? What the-" She held him with one hand then used her other hand to gently open Teeco's mouth.

Although he struggled a lot she still managed to see the little black pieces around some of his teeth. "Teeco!" Keomae cried happily. She hugged him close and laughed. Kai looked confused then asked, "Why are you so happy?" Keomae stopped and looked down at him, "Because, whoever it was that was spying on us was stopped by Teeco. He chewed through the collar making it fall off. He really did come in handy." She smiled then hugged Teeco once more.

Kai was shocked, he just thought of Teeco as a little pest but now he wasn't so sure. "Well, I guess I owe you an apology." He said to Teeco who jumped out of Keomae's grasp and onto Kai's shoulder. Kai smirked, "I'm sorry. Thanks for your help." Keomae leaned back against the trunk of the tree and watched then while smiling, she was so happy that they finally liked each other.

Kai noticed her watching them so he set Teeco down on the ground and walked over to her, "Hey. Are you alright?" He asked. Keomae looked up and him and leaned forward just enough so her head was next to his ear, "Thank you." She whispered then she kissed his cheek and walked over to the other side of the tree and started to climb down it. He stood there in shock; he wasn't expecting her to kiss him again. He turned around and watched her disappear from view. He smiled then followed her down the tree with Teeco at his side.

Keomae looked around, she had no idea where to go from here. Kai jumped down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders and said, "You are the strangest girl I have ever met. I never know what is gonna happen with you." Keomae smiled then looked up at him. He looked ahead of them and pointed with his other hand, "That's the way. But I have to say, it should only take one more day and one more night sleeping in the woods so…" "So let's go." Keomae finished for him.

She pulled away from him then he gasped, "Uh wait." He said. Keomae turned to face him, "Yeah, what?" Kai bit his lip, he wasn't sure if he could betray his friends or not. The question was, his friends or Keomae. "I uh…never mind. It's nothing." He said finally. Keomae nodded then started walking forward. Kai scowled and growled, _'Ugh! How could I have hesitated like that? I'm so stupid, now she's going to be killed all because I can't betray my friends. This is just perfect!' _His mind screamed.

They walked in silence until a huge explosion made them both jump. "What? What was that?" Keomae asked. Kai pointed to a light above the trees, "Someone has set the forest on fire! We have to hurry and get to some water or we're toast" Keomae nodded then he grabbed her hand in his and started running as fast as he could.

Teeco ran in the lead, he could smell water from anywhere with his keen nose. He spun around then started mewing and jumping up and down. "I think he's found some water. Follow him." Keomae ordered. Kai nodded then sprinted after the fur ball into the depths of the woods.

Smack the general holding the flamethrower looked stunned. Tyson growled loudly at him holding his hand in the air ready to hit him again. "What…what was that for?" The general demanded. "Listen here Lee. I make the rules around here and they should never be broken. But you had the nerve to break them. What were you thinking, setting the woods on fire when Keomae could be in there? You could kill her by doing this then we'd never get her back!" Tyson replied angrily.

Lee turned away from him and said, "I was just following orders from his majesty. He told me I could do anything as long as I brought his daughter back to him. So I thought that maybe if we set the forest on fire that she'd run out of the woods so we could catch her and bring her back." "Or she could just be waiting for the flames to reach her so she can die! You are so dumb! Wait until the king hears that you killed his daughter, he'll have your head!" Tyson yelled.

Lee stepped back then looked towards the fire and sighed, "I doubt she's dead. She's smarter than that. She wouldn't just sit and wait for the flames to reach here, she probably is just trying to outrun them. Look, how bout we make everyone get water and pour it over the flames that way your precious girlfriend won't be harmed." Tyson stopped growling then muttered to himself, "She's not my girlfriend." Lee didn't hear it but he went and made everyone put the flames out.

Kai ran straight into the water with Keomae in hand. He swam out into the middle of the small pond and held Keomae against him tightly so they both wouldn't get hypothermia. Keomae huddled closer to him and shivered slightly. "Don't worry. As soon as the fire dies down we'll get out of this freezing pond." Kai reassured her. Keomae nodded then closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest causing him to blush and hold her even tighter.

He rubbed his head against the top of hers then Teeco started mewing from the branches above them. "What…what is it Teeco?" Keomae asked. Teeco started jumping around and running back and forth through the trees around the pond. "I think he's trying to tell us something." Kai said. Teeco jumped up and down happily while mewing and whistling. Suddenly there was a huge splash of water causing a great amount of the flames to disappear and turn into smoke.

"What?" Kai asked out loud. More and more water was thrown on the flames that were still pretty far away from them. Almost all of the fire was gone and now only a smoke cloud hung over the forest. Keomae bit her lip and thought, _'Oh no. The only people who could've put out a fire that big would be my father and his military. That means they're really close now. Tyson is probably with them too, this day couldn't get any worse.' _

Kai growled then started swimming for the other end of the pond with Keomae against him. "Kai…" Keomae started to say. "Shhh. We're gonna get through this and that's a promise. Those military dogs started the fire to force you out of the forest but I won't let them get you. I swear to that." He interrupted. Keomae was shocked to hear this from him. She smiled then rubbed her head under his chin then started helping him swim.

Ray stared out of the stone window and yawned, he was so bored. Suddenly something caught his eye. He turned to the light instantly and saw it was coming from the forest near the mountains Ancient City lied in. He gasped suddenly realizing it was a fire. _'Oh no, Kai could be in there, I'd better tell someone.'_ He thought running down the hall and into a large room where everyone was sitting and doing their own things. "Guys emergency!" He shouted.

Everyone looked up then Kenny asked, "What's wrong Ray?" "Well 1st off there's a fire in the forest below the mountains. 2nd, Kai could be in there and so could the princess!" He replied calmly. "What! That's terrible, if they both die then we'll never get to kill the princess." Daichi shouted in outrage.

Slap Hilary slapped him across the face and yelled, "How dare you say such a thing! Kai isn't the kind of guy who would die to a fire! You should have more faith in him, he'll bring the princess here safely, just you wait." _'And then Tyson will be all mine for the taking.'_ She quickly added in her mind. Max started laughing at Daichi whom started chasing him around the room yelling at him. Mystel nodded, "You're probably right Hilary. Kai isn't that kind of guy, he'll get here in one piece that's for sure." Hilary sighed, _'Well at least one person around here agrees with me.'_

Kai pulled himself out of the water then helped Keomae out. He lay in the grass breathing heavily for he was really worn out. Keomae panted softly while holding herself tightly hoping the coldness would pass. "Keomae, we…we need to make shelter for the night. We really need to sleep and regain our strength." Kai said softly. Keomae nodded then he stood up and helped Keomae up on her feet.

Her knees buckled and she started falling. Kai quickly grabbed her around the waist and held her up. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern. "I'm really cold. I'm not sure I can walk, I can barely even talk right now." She answered through clenched teeth. Kai smirked then picked her up bridal style and started walking deeper into the forest.

Keomae wrapped her arms around his neck and thought, _'This is getting to be a daily thing for me. I kind of like it too, being so close to him. I hope he enjoys it as much as I do.'_ Kai blushed slightly and held onto her tighter and thought, _'I could really get used to this.'_ Keomae stopped shivering and rubbing her head against his chest and sighed. Kai smiled and blushed even more; he really wouldn't ever figure her out.

Teeco was sleeping in the crook of a tree trunk when then finally make it into the small clearing. Kai set Keomae on her feet then helped her over to the tree trunk and laid her against it. "Thank you Kai." She muttered slowly. Kai sat next to her and asked, "What for?" She smiled and leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder and replied, "For helping me get here. I could not have made it this far without you." He blushed at the compliment, he wasn't used to getting them.

"Well you must still be cold, is there anything I can get you or do for you to get you warmer?" He asked finally. She smiled again and nuzzled his neck and said, "You're helping me get warm just by being this close to me." She stopped and closed her eyes while Kai blushed bright red. She soon fell asleep but Kai stayed up. He looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

He rested his head on her's and thought, _'Oh what I wouldn't give to keep you with me like this. I never want this night to end. I wish that we could be together forever and never have anyone or anything bother us ever again. My heart is torn and I'm not sure what to do but I know that all I want right now is you beside me Keomae.'_ He pet her head softly then whispered, "Good night princess." He closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after.


	5. Chapter 5, The Trench

**Chapter Five**

**THE NEXT DAY**

The sun shone brightly through the trees, meaning it was going to be a beautiful day. Keomae woke up to the sun in her eyes. She yawned and looked over at the man sitting next to her with his arm wrapped gently around her waist. "Morning." He said softly. She smiled warmly, "Morning. How long have you been up?" "Oh not long, just about like for 15 minutes." He replied with his eyes closed. Keomae gasped pulling away from his grasp, "What? And you didn't wake me up, you could've you know."

Kai laughed and slid his arm around her waist again and pulled her closer, "I know but you look so peaceful when you sleep. I just didn't have the heart to wake you up." Keomae relaxed a little and hugged him around the waist. He blushed slightly and pet her head gently. Kai smiled and thought, _'Now this is the life I want. If only I could make it last.'_ Keomae let him go and sat up more so she was looking into his eyes, "Hey you know what?" She said at last.

"What?" He asked with some amusement in his tone. "Today is the day we make it to your Ancient City. After that long and quite painful journey we're going to finally get there at last." She replied happily. Kai turned away from her and he closed his hoping that she had not just said that. Her eyes clouded with worry and wonder, not really sure why he wasn't excited too. "Kai? What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy too." She asked him. Kai shook his head, "It's not that I'm not happy it's just I don't really think we should-"

Suddenly there was a loud mewing coming from the branches high above their heads, causing Kai to be interrupted. They both looked up in confusion then a black fur ball ran across the branches above them with a bigger gray rat hot on his trail. Keomae smiled then stood up with Kai in hand. She started laughing then said, "We'd better help him or he'll be rat food." Kai nodded but he had to admit he was a little angry with Teeco for interrupting him.

Keomae grabbed on of the branches and pulled herself up. She started climbing up towards the two rodents fighting and hissing at each other. "Teeco! Come here boy!" She called smoothly. Teeco's ears perked up at the sound of her voice and his name being called. He mewed happily then raced down to her with the rat still after him. Keomae grabbed him right as he was in arms reach then she jumped down to the ground beside Kai.

The rat raced down the tree trunk after them but right when he neared Keomae, Kai kicked him hard sending him flying through the air and well away from them. "Alright! Score 1 for us and 0 for the rats." Keomae cheered hugging Teeco close. Kai smirked a little then Teeco jumped onto his head and rubbed his cheek against it. Kai sighed then grabbed him and set him on the ground between him and Keomae. "Well, I wasn't really expecting that to happen but then again anything can happen in these woods." He said.

Keomae smiled at him then asked, "Okay fearless leader, which way now?" Kai turned around and pointed towards the mountains that shown through the trees. "That's where we're headed." He answered. Keomae smiled then grabbed his hand and said, "Well let's go. The sooner we get there the better." Kai sighed then walked beside her hand in hand towards the mountains.

Tyson smirked and stopped his horse and looked towards the area where the sun would set. "That's where we're headed next. I have a feeling in my gut that says she'll be there. Come on, let's not waste any time. We have to make it there before nightfall." He said. He flicked the reins making his horse started walking again with about 20 men behind him like: Lee, Rick, Miguel, Kevin, Gary, DJ, Claude and many others.

**AT ANCIENT CITY**

Mystel jumped down from his stone pillar and walked back into the large stone building where his friends were sleeping. He yawned and thought, _'Today is perfect. The sun is shining and Kai should be here soon.' _He pushed open a door and walked into a large room, which looked a lot like a living room, only it was actually a storage room. He loved it in there; it was a room that held a lot of old memories.

He looked around then suddenly someone came up from behind him and asked, "Wow, you're up already? Well that's no surprise since you're up first all the time." He turned around and saw Max and Kenny standing there looking at him. "Yeah I'm awake. I was thinking about Kai. He'll be here soon but I'm not so sure he's the same old Kai we once knew." He answered looking out the window.

Ray walked around the corner and yawned, "Well I guess you'd probably be thinking that. You are the most observant and wisest of us all. So tell us oh great one, when will he be here? I'm getting tired of waiting around for him and the princess." Mystel smiled and walked over to the window and replied, "He'll be here very soon. I can feel it."

Hilary was listening from behind the wall and thought with a smirk, _'It's about time he gets here. Once that princess has our trust she'll be all mine for the taking. And once I take her down Tyson will be mine but what about Kai? If he really is falling in love with her than he'll hate me forever. Now I'm confused.' _

**BACK TO KAI AND KEOMAE**

Kai closed his eyes and had his arms crossed against his chest. Keomae looked over at him and could tell his was deep in thought. She sighed and walked faster hoping to get a led on him before he figured out he was falling behind. Kai shook his head and opened his eyes. He saw Keomae way up in front him staring in shock at something. He ran up to meet her and to see what she was looking at.

"What is it?" He asked. Keomae pointed to the huge crevice that was laid out in front of them. "That's a big trench. How are we gonna get passed it?" She asked him. Kai smiled, he remembered as a kid swinging on vines and building bridges across this very trench only they were in a totally different spot so he couldn't really do any of those things. "Well, we'll have to jump it. That's the only way across." He answered.

Keomae gasped and looked at him like he had lost it, "Are you crazy! We'll never make it! If we fall down that thing we'll be stuck down there until we die! I'm not about to risk it!" Kai shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Relax. It's not as bad as it looks. As long as we get a long enough run we should be able to jump it. Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Keomae wasn't so sure but she did trust him so she nodded then said, "Alright Kai. I trust you, you first." Kai's heart ached when she said that she trusted him but he shook it off and took a few steps back.

He crouched down a little then took off. He sprinted as fast as he could for the trench. Keomae held her breath and prayed he wouldn't fall or miss the jump. At the last second he jumped off of the ground and lunged for the other side. He hit the ground in a cloud of dust and toppled over himself quiet a few times. He untangled himself and coughed then yelled over to her, "Piece of cake. Now its your turn." Keomae knew Kai was faster than her and a better jumper so she doubted herself.

She backed away much farther than Kai then she started to run. She ran faster and faster until she couldn't go any faster. Kai began to worry; even at her top speed she wasn't anywhere near Kai's which made him scared she might not make it. She ran right down to the trench then jumped when she felt she should. She huddled through the air and hoped she'd make it onto land.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side. She saw it coming and so did Kai. She wasn't going to make it; she had jumped at the wrong time. She stuck her hands out in front of her and hoped she'd at least be able to grab onto the ledge. Her hands hit the ground making her dig her fingers into the hard ground just to keep a hold of it. She hit the ledge hard and almost lost her grip.

"I'm slipping…" She said loudly hoping Kai could hear her. She closed her eyes and felt her fingers slip through the dirt and over the edge making her fall. Suddenly she felt a strong grip around her wrist causing her to look up. She saw Kai leaning over the ledge grasping her wrist. "Don't worry Keomae. I've got you." He managed to say.

He tightened his grip on her wrist and started to pull her up. Once he got her over the ledge he fell onto his back and lay there panting with Keomae at his side doing the same. "I…I told you I wouldn't let you fall." He said between breaths. Keomae sat up a little and smiled down at him then laid her head on his chest. He couldn't even blush for he was too worn out. He just smiled and pet her head a little.

After what seemed like forever Keomae sat up and let Kai sit up too. "Thank you Kai. I owe you my life…again." She said softly. Kai chuckled, "It's okay. You don't owe me anything. I like protecting and saving you." Keomae smiled then Teeco climbed out her pocket and looked around nervously. "Hey! How did you get in there?" She asked pulling him out of her pocket. He mewed happily and rubbed his head against her fingers.

She smiled and held him closer, "Looks like he's scared of bottomless pits." He glared at her then started mewing angrily. He hopped out of her hands and walked behind Kai's feet. "I've heard of a scaredy cat but not a scaredy rat!" He sneered causing the little guy to start jumping up and down making little angry barking sounds. Keomae and Kai both started laughing then Keomae bent down and said, "We're just kidding. Calm down Teeco, we didn't mean anything by it."

He didn't look convinced but he went along with it anyways. "Okay so where to now?" Keomae asked Kai. Kai put his hand under her chin and turned it towards a small trail between 2 mountains. "All we have to do is follow that trail and it'll lead us right to Ancient City." He replied.

Keomae smiled then turned back to him. He still had his hand under her chin so he slowly started lifting her head up to his level so her lips could meet his. Their lips were practically touching when suddenly there was a loud crumbling sound coming from behind them.

Kai turned angrily towards the sound letting go of Keomae's chin. Keomae turned too but she was more disappointed than angry. They looked up and saw a bunch of boulders and rocks rolling down the mountains right at them. "Rock Slide! Look out!" Kai yelled to Keomae over the noise. He grabbed her hand and dragged her away from their line of fire and out of danger. The rocks crashed noisily passed them and then down into the trench.

They huddled together for a moment before walking back to the spot they were in before. "How did all those rocks fall?" Keomae asked. Kai looked up and replied, "Sometimes a loose rock will fall causing much more bigger and more dangerous rocks to fall." Keomae nodded and closed her eyes, "Also known as a rock slide."

Kai nodded then said, "Dang. Those always happen around here but I never thought they would right then." Then he quickly thought, '_It seems everyone doesn't want us to kiss, even nature is against us. Why? Why did it have to happen then? This sucks.' _For once he never even thought badly about the situation. Keomae looked at him closely then smirked, knowing what he had meant by that.

The sky started turning black making Kai start to worry. "Come on, we'd better get going. We have to get there before dark or else we'll never make it." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking towards the trail. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" She asked running after him. "I mean that a lot of dangerous stuff happens in these mountains after dark. No one has ever lived through the night out here and I'm not about to take any chances." He replied roughly.

Keomae nodded then looked up at the mountains above her. Suddenly there was a flash of movement. Keomae adjusted her eyesight and looked around but she couldn't find anything. "Hm…that was strange." She muttered. "Hey! Are you coming or not?" Kai asked from way ahead of her.

She shook her head and ran after him thinking, _'I'll bet whoever or whatever was up there was the thing that caused that rockslide. But why did they do it? Did they just not want us to kiss or something? Man! I'm so confused!' _"Sorry just thought I saw something." She apologized.

He blushed slightly and backed up with his hands in front of him and said, "Hey there's no need to get all sappy! I was just trying to hurry up and get there. There's no need for you to apologize." Keomae laughed then started walking leaving Kai to stare after her in confusion.


	6. Chapter 6, Untitled

**Chapter Six**

**AT THE CASTLE**

Boris sat on his throne and thought, _'my dear daughter, why have you run away? I thought that every girl would want to be a princess but you…I don't understand. What reason would you have to run away? Was it because of me making you go to the ball with Tyson? Come to think of it, she did have a weird look on her face when I made that announcement. Maybe she ran away because of Tyson or maybe she just wanted to run away. I'm so confused; please daughter you must come back. You're the only one who can take over the throne when I'm gone. Without you this castle and empire will disappear forever. Return to me my daughter, the empire needs you.'_

Suddenly a girl about 17, dressed in pink and white walked up to him and kneeled down, "Sire, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked. He shook his head, "Unless you can being my daughter back to me then no." She sighed then said, "I'm so sorry sir. I wish I knew why she ran away then maybe I could have been some help to you."

Boris shook his head and said, "No, you are a big help for this empire. Don't think any less about that my dear Mariah." Mariah nodded then stood up straight, "If you need me sir just call." He nodded then she bowed and walked out of the throne room where all the other maids were waiting.

"Well? Did he need anything?" Mariam asked. "If there is I'll take care of it." Emily offered right away. Mariah shook her head, "He's still too worried about his daughter to even need anything. I'm getting worried about him. I wish there was something we could do." Ming-Ming turned away and said, "If she never returns his highness won't have any use for us and he'll fire us. Then it'll all be her fault."

Mariah gasped, "Don't talk like that! Princess Keomae is a very nice person. She probably ran away for some reason we'll never know but I bet it's a good reason." Ming-Ming hmphed then said, "It had better be." Emily smiled, "Don't worry you guys. She'll come back. No princess could survive that long out in the wilderness for too much longer. I'm surprised she hasn't returned yet. Don't give up hope yet, we'll be getting paid sooner then you think." Everyone nodded then they walked off in different directions.

**BACK TO KAI AND KEOMAE**

Keomae slowly trailed behind Kai as they walked through the seemly endless mountains. "Man, these mountains are like never ending!" Keomae commented. Kai smirked, "Well they are very long and wide but don't worry. We should be seeing the other side in about another hour or so." "Ugh!" Keomae sighed loudly making Kai laugh. "Oh come on. Smile or something I mean we did make it this far without getting captured or killed. That's got to be a good sign." Kai encouraged her.

Keomae smiled, "You're right Kai. I should be happy. We're almost to our finally destination and once we're there just think, no more worries about being found and being returned to Tyson! Yay!" Kai chuckled again then said, "You really do hate him, don't you?" Keomae crossed her arms over her chest then replied, "Of course. If you knew him the way I do then you'd hate him too. He's not what everyone thinks. He's sick, perverted, and has some major issues."

Kai laughed again then said, "You know, I've never laughed this much in my entire life time. It actually feels good to laugh every once in a while." Keomae smiled and ran up to him and wrapped her arm around his and smiled up at him, "See, I'm good for something." He smirked wickedly and said, "You're good for other things too you know."

Keomae stopped dead in her tracks and let go of his arm and turned away blushing madly. Kai laughed then slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer and said, "I was only kidding but seriously you are good for other things like bandaging wounds and making me blush." Keomae smiled then wrapped an arm around his waist and said, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

They walked like that for about 10 minutes when Kai noticed that the sun was almost gone. _'We'd better pick up the pace or we'll never make it.'_ He thought grimly. "Uh Keomae, we should really start going faster if we want to make it there before the sun goes down." He said quickly. Keomae looked up at him and stopped dead in her tracks, "I agree but what did you have in mind?" He thought for a minute then he smiled at Keomae and scooped her up in his arms.

"Uh, Kai! This isn't what I had in mind!" Keomae said. Kai had her in bridal fashion, which made it easier for him to carry her. "We need to make a run for it. I'm afraid you just don't run as fast as me so I'll carry you instead." He explained. Keomae sighed then wrapped her arms around his neck then he took of in a quick walk then in a sprint.

**AT ANCIENT CITY**

Hilary paced nervously by the window, _'Where are they? It's nearly dark out and he's late, not too mention the fact that he's about a week late! Uh! I can't wait for very much longer, I'm so bored! Where is he!'_ She thought angrily. Ray walked into the room and smiled at the nervous Hilary. "Hey Hills. What's wrong? You worried about Kai?" He teased. Hilary glared at him then stormed over to him and said, "Yes, I am worried. He's a week late and I'm getting very bored and anxious."

He stepped back then smiled, "Sorry, I was only joking around. You've got to relax and chill out for a minute, you've been up tight for days now." Hilary sighed and said, "Your right, I should relax but I can't. He's so late, it's not like him at all." Ray smiled wickedly and teased, "Well maybe the princess has made an impression on him. Maybe he won't be coming after all. He's probably running away with the princess happily in love."

Hilary gasped, "No way! I mean, I don't care if he loves her but he won't desert his mission for her." Ray shook his head; "I won't put it past him if he's in love with her. She is pretty so she might have changed him in ways we won't ever understand. He probably won't want her to die." Hilary turned away, "I've been thinking about that. If we kill her, he'll hate us for ever if he really is in love with her."

Ray smirked, "Well maybe she's not as bad as every says she is. I mean she did run away from her royal life so she can't be that cold hearted. She might not be a thing like her cruel father. If we take the time to get to know her maybe we'll see what Kai sees in her." Hilary thought about what he had said and thought, _'could he be right? If I really try and get to know her will I change my mind about killing her?'_

Daichi jumped through the window and announced, "The sun is beginning to set and there's no sign of Kai or the princess anywhere. But I did hear something not too far away. So maybe there's still hope." Max sat on the windowsill and smiled, "He's right. There is something out there. What, I don't know but we'll keep an eye out." Hilary faced him and asked, "Do you think its Kai?"

He shook his head, "If it were Kai he would've been more noticeable and the princess would've been a little noisier. Besides, whoever or whatever is out there its quiet and trying not too be seen or noticed." Kenny ran into the room breathing hard then he bent over and panted. "Kenny, what's up?" Ray asked him. "I uh just came to say that uh Mystel is taking the patrol alone. He told me to hurry back here because we heard something and he wanted me to inform you guys."

Daichi laughed, "So he sent you racing back here just to tell us that? How pathetic!" Max nodded, "Yeah and besides we already no there's something out there, we heard it too." Daichi calmed down and added, "We saw it as well." Kenny gasped, "Well what is it?" Max shook his head, "We're no sure, it's using the shadows to keep hidden." Ray leaned against the wall and wondered, _'I wonder if its-'_

Suddenly Mystel walked into the room and said, "Sorry guys. I can't pinpoint the location of whoever's outside. I don't know who it is but it sounds like its more then one person." Hilary sighed, "Great, then how are going to find out that information?" Ray smirked, "Leave it be. Obviously they want nothing to with us so why worry? Just drop it."

Daichi yawned, "Fine by me. My head hurts from thinking so much." Max laughed then grabbed his head and gave him a noogie, "As if you can even think with that thick skull of yours!" He teased. Daichi growled then tried to get away but with no success. "Let me go!" He yelled. Max laughed then shook his head and continued torturing him.

Hilary walked over to the window where no one was and looked out. She rested her head on her hands and thought, _'Kai should be here soon. But why is it that in my heart I don't want him to come. Is it because I know that once we kill the princess he'll hate us for the rest of our lives? I'm so confused, should I be loyal to Kai or to my mission? This is so hard!' _

Ray leaned against the wall again and thought out loud, "I hope Kai gets here soon." Mystel and the other guys all nodded then Kenny looked outside past Hilary's head and commented, "It's getting late." Everyone nodded then Hilary gasped startling them all, "KAI!"


	7. Chapter 7, Return to the Beginning

**Chapter Seven**

**BACK TO KAI AND KEOMAE**

Kai slowed to a stop and set Keomae on her feet, "Look, there it is, Ancient City." He told her pointing ahead to the stone city. Keomae smiled brightly, "I can't believe it, we finally made it. After all we've been through, we're finally here." Kai nodded and smiled at her, "Come on, the others will be waiting." Keomae nodded quickly then followed Kai toward the city.

They walk up the stone path toward the huge stone building. Keomae kept looking everywhere and asking questions while Kai kept answering them but it's usually the same answer every time. "This place looks so old. Its no wonder no one has ever been here before." She commented. Kai nodded and slid an arm around her shoulder, "Yep, we're the only ones who have ever been here and you're the first person from the castle whose ever set foot on this stone path in years."

Keomae looked flattered then she turned her head sharply toward the sound in front of her. Kai did the same and let his arm slip down off of her shoulder and back to his side. Suddenly Hilary jumped out of the window and raced toward them as the rest of the group ran out of the building. "Kai! You're back! You're okay!" They cried when they stopped in front of him.

Kai nodded, "Did we worry you? Sure a lot of bad things happened but in end we still made it here didn't we?" Ray smiled, "You sure did. When you didn't come in the time it should've taken you we began to worry. Especially when that fire occurred." Kai chuckled then he said, "That was not the worst thing that happened, no way, far from it."

Mystel smiled then he said, "Well its good to see you both made it here okay. Even if it did take you forever." Keomae looked at them all, _'they we so worried for his safety that they all look so relived and about to burst into tears. They all really care for him.' _She thought with a smile.

Hilary couldn't help but look at Keomae out of the corner of her eye, _'Good, she's unharmed which will make killing her even more fun but what about Kai? He'll be so upset if he's really in love with her. I'll have to ask him before we do anything until then, I'll gain her trust.'_ She thought. "So what did happen out there that kept you so long?" She asked Keomae directly taking a step towards her.

"Well lots of things I guess but the worst would have to be the phoenix attack." She replied. Kai nodded his head in agreement, "I agree, that did keep us the longest plus it was the absolute worst thing that happened out there." Everyone gasped, "You guys got attacked by the Great Phoenix? How are you still alive?" Daichi asked.

Kai turned away from them all and looked up at the moon, "I'm the one that got attacked and I would've died if Keomae hadn't of got me away from that bloody bird and stopped me from bleeding to death." Keomae blushed at that and even more when everyone looked at her. Ray walked to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, "If that's true then we thank you. For saving our friend's life. If he died we'd be nothing."

Keomae smiled a little but blushed even more while Kai just looked embarrassed. Daichi jumped up into the air and said, "Yeah, good work princess." Max and Kenny give her the thumbs up sign then high fived each other. Mystel just looked at her smiling and nodding his head in approval while Hilary couldn't help but smile at her too, I mean she did save her friend after all.

"Alright, let's head inside then you guys can tell us about your long and brutal journey here." Ray said. The group turned and started walking towards the building leaving Keomae to stare at them and Kai to stay with her, "Hey what's wrong?" He asked. Keomae looked up at him and smiled, "Its just, your friends seem different this time we met. The last time they really gave me the creeps but now, I feel much more welcome."

Kai nodded, "Yeah well, maybe they're taking a liking to you. I mean you did after all save my life. They aren't going to forget that in a hurry and soon you'll be one of us." Keomae smiled again, "Maybe…" Kai stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped forward, "You coming?" He asked not looking at her. Keomae nodded, "Yes."

They all walk towards the building but right before they reach it a giant net is shot at the group from out of the darkness. It wrapped around them and made them fall onto the ground leaving them to try and get out. "Hey! What's going on?" Hilary asked angrily. Kai gasped and ran towards them leaving Keomae to stand there in shock, _'Oh no! Those nets, those are the military's arrows and ropes. That means-' _

Suddenly another smaller net shot out of the shadows and wrapped around Kai whom was trying to pull the net apart, not even thinking about using his sword. It made him fall onto the ground and wiggle around in the dirt, "What's happening?" He demanded. Suddenly there was a low chuckle from the shadows. "Who's there? Are you the one who did this?" Kai demanded.

The person chuckled again and stepped out of the shadows making Keomae gasp and step back, "Yes I am. And you all are under arrest for kidnapping the princess." The little group starts complaining and says things like, they didn't kidnap her, and other stuff. "Tyson…" Keomae muttered backing away from the man she fears the most.

Tyson turned and faced Keomae but didn't make a move towards her, "Hello Keomae. Long time no see. You know you had me fooled, I thought you had run away but now that I see, all these outcasts with you, that you were kidnapped." Keomae shook her head, "No that's not at all right. They have nothing to do with this so let them go!"

Tyson shook his head and said, "I'm afraid I can't do that. Your father won't be happy with me if I did." Keomae glared at him and said, "Why would my father believe you and not me? You're just a perverted liar!" Tyson looked at her a little ashamed at that comment then he shook it off and replied, "Because, he doesn't believe you can do things on your own now. All because of this, you lost his trust, probably the throne and your freedom."

Keomae shook her head and backed away then shouted at him, "No, you're wrong! I never wanted the throne and as for his trust well I figure he'll always trust me no matter what and my freedom, that's mine and no one can take that away from me." Tyson chuckled then smiled wickedly at her, "We'll see about that." He snapped his fingers and suddenly about 20 men on horses appeared behind him. A white horse trotted up to him so he jumped on and started galloping towards Keomae.

"Keomae run!" Kai yelled to her. Keomae let her head droop and she closed her eyes, "What's the point, I lost." Tyson grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his horse behind him as he past her. Then he rode back to the other men and ordered, "Take these kidnappers back to the castle! The king will decide what we do with them!"

Gary and Claude trotted over to the small group and got off their horses and put them on a cart, which is tied to the horse's saddle. Lee rode over to Kai and dropped him roughly onto his smaller cart. "Uh hey! Watch it!" Kai shouted at him.

Lee glared at him but said nothing. Kai tried to get to his sword but Lee just smirked and said, "There's no point for a sword now. These nets may look normal but at the very center is a single metal wire that can't be cut by a sword. I'm afraid there's nothing more you can do." Kai growled while Hilary and Kenny gasped.

Tyson took the lead with Keomae behind him on his horse followed by a ring of his men on horses that circled the two wagons or carts that carried Kai and his friends. "This is just great. After all these years of avoiding the military and now we get captured for something we didn't even do." Daichi complained. "But we were going to remember?" Kenny whispered to him.

Daichi nodded while Hilary looked at Kai sadly,_ 'Poor Kai. He's all alone back there and I'll bet he feels betrayed and that he lost. I wish I could talk to him and Keomae and find out if I could get her to talk with him. Maybe then he'd smile or at least look a bit more cheerful.'_ Kai sighed heavily and looked over the cart and at the back of Keomae's head.

His heart was in pain; he didn't know what was wrong only that he felt bad like he could've done something to make sure she hadn't been taken back by Tyson. He growled softly and thought, _'Keomae, I swear I'll find a way out of this mess and this prison. Once I do I'll come and free you as well. Then I'll take you back to Ancient City with me and my friends and I'll talk them into keeping you alive. Then we can be together at last with no worries. That I promise you.' _

Keomae stared at the ground way below her from ontop of Tyson's stead. She didn't want to be back with Tyson or on her way back home. All she wanted now was to be with Kai and to live with him and his friends in peace. She sighed silently and kept avoiding Tyson's gaze as he looked back at her every once in awhile. "Why do you look sad? You were kidnapped and now your going home, you should be a little happier." Tyson questioned.

Keomae glared at his back, "I wasn't kidnapped, I ran away, that's all there is to it." Tyson shrugged and said, "Maybe but I still don't like those rogues so we're just gonna tell your father you were kidnapped instead." Keomae growled, "I won't lie, I'll never tell him I was kidnapped. I'll tell him I ran away." "He won't believe you, not after what happened. He'll think you more likely kidnapped then just running away. Then once he sees that we've captured them, they'll probably be executed for kidnapping you." Tyson said smugly.

Keomae gasped, the thought of her new friends all being killed for doing nothing, scared her. Especially Kai, she had grown so used to him, he was more then a friend at this point and she would do anything to save him. "I won't let that happen." She muttered. Tyson pretended not to hear but inside he knew they were probably going to be killed no matter what.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Kai and the others were thrown into the dungeon with a thud. Kai jumped up and ran for the door but it slammed in his face, which made the guard laugh and walk out of the dungeon room. Kai smashed his fist into the bars of the cage and growled. "Calm down Kai, the last thing we need if for you to break your knuckles or anything else for that matter." Ray said while placing a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"But...we've got to get out of here. There has to be a way." Kai muttered while looking around the huge cage. Hilary sighed, "If we had our weapons maybe but everything in here is steel. We don't have anything that can break through steel." Mystel nodded, "Hilary is right. We're just gonna have to wait until the guards start coming, then we can get past them when they open our cage."

Hilary smiled, "Great idea Mystel!" Mystel blushed slightly in embarrassment. Kai looked up at the ceiling and thought, _'I will find a way out of here and when I do I'll be coming for you Keomae. I swear we'll get out of here together.'_

Tyson led Keomae into her father's throne room with a hand on her shoulder just in case. Keomae glared at the ground and continued to walk forward with distaste. She wanted to go to Kai, she missed him terribly and now she didn't know if she'd ever get to see him again. They stopped below the throne and waited for the king to speak. "Sir Tyson, you may go now." Her father said.

Tyson nodded then turned and walked out of the room but not before catching a quick worried glance from Keomae. He smiled reassuringly then walked out of the room. Keomae turned back to her father whom was glaring down at her. "Keomae...I don't understand. From what my men say you were kidnapped by those out casts in the dungeon." Her father questioned.

Keomae shook her head, "No father, I left on my own. They had nothing to do with it. I just ran into them right at the same time Tyson showed up." "But why would you leave? If what you say is true then why? Doesn't every girl wish they could be a princess?" Boris questioned. Keomae shrugged, "Not this girl."

Boris sighed, "Well Keomae now I can't trust you anymore. I don't know how I can make you change your mind but I do know that you need more eyes on you so not only will you have Tala as your bodyguard but all of my men are to keep a close eye on you but Tyson will be the guard whom will take Tala's place from time to time." Keomae gasped, "No father please! I won't-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it Keomae. You ran away before and now I can't trust you. Now go, I have nothing more to say to you." Keomae turned then asked, "What about those people in the dungeons?" Boris sighed, "I don't know for now. I have too much of my mind so don't worry, they won't be killed anytime soon." Keomae gulped nervously then nodded and left.

She walked out of the throne room and past the maids that were standing outside the throne room hoping the king would make them do something. Mariah ran to catch up with her, "Princess Keomae! I'm so glad your safe! Are you hurt?" Keomae shook her head, "No Mariah and please don't call me princess. Its just Keomae okay?" Mairah nodded, "Yes, sorry."

Keomae sighed, "I'm sorry if my father wasn't putting any of you to work because of me. I didn't want him to worry, I didn't even want him to know I had left!" Mariah looked at her then asked, "Its okay but I do have a question. Those people Lee brought in, were they with you? I heard some of the rumors but I want to hear it from you before I believe any of it."

Keomae looked at her and sighed, "Yes, they are my friends. I wish I could just go and see them but I doubt I'll ever be allowed to." Mariah watched as her friend walked slowly to her room and shut the door behind her leaving Mariah to think about what she had just said.

Keomae shut the door behind her leaned against it. "Thank goodness! Princess Keomae, you've returned!" Keomae looked up just in time to see Tala run up and pull her into his embrace. "I was so worried about you. How? How could you do that? Run away I mean." Tala asked letting his grip loosen so he was only holding onto her shoulders.

She looked away, "Don't call me princess Tala. As for your question I had too. I couldn't live here and I still can't. Now please, just leave me be." Tala let her go and watched her as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it, "Alright but just so you know the windows are locked on the outside this time and I'll be right outside the door." He explained. Keomae nodded so slowly it was painful for Tala to watch. He turned and left leaving Keomae to fall onto her back and curl into a ball on her bed and think about her beloved Kai.

Suddenly a small black fur-ball out of her pocket and shook himself off. Teeco looked around and mewed sadly. He couldn't find the funny man his master was always hanging around with. He jumped off of the bed and looked around, he sniffed then walked over to the door and crawled under it. He was going to have to find him himself. He hurried down the hallways and down stairs and up stairs and it only took about 10 minutes before he was totally lost.


	8. Chapter 8, The Suffering

**Chapter Eight**

**2 HOURS LATER AT 7:00 PM (DINNER TIME)**

Tala opened Keomae's door cautiously and looked at the little ball curled up on the bed. She hadn't moved at all in two hours, which made Tala worry. "Keomae, your father wants you to go and get something to eat." He said softly. Keomae moaned slightly, "No Tala. Tell him I'm not hungry. I couldn't eat even if I tried." Tala sighed, "Alright but he won't like it." Keomae shrugged, "Not nearly as much as I don't like to be here." Tala shook his head the left while Keomae stared at the wall in front of her and thought about Kai.

The prison room's door flew open and a big man pushing a cart of like 10 plates of food (barely any) walked in. Mystel readied himself in the furthest corner while Ray and Max did the same in the opposite corners by the bars. Hilary walked over to the bars and smiled brightly hoping to make the man fall in love with her. He ignored her and hit a switch on the wall near the prison door.

A small little rectangle on the ground opened up just enough so that he could slide the plates into the cage. He pushed them all in then hurried out of the prison right after he shut the food slot. Daichi punched the floor, "Darn it! No fair! And after all that hard work of planning out the perfect plan to escape! All for nothing!"

Kenny stopped him from punching the floor again while Ray sat down and said, "Its not like we could've known that they had a slot like that. Oh well, try to come up with another plan." Hilary passed out the food then asked, "Kai, you really should eat. If we do get out of here you won't have enough strength to get too far." Kai looked at the ground then sighed and stood up then walked over to the others and sat down and ate.

Tyson nodded to Tala who whispered to him about Keomae's behavior. Tyson nodded once more then said, "Don't worry. She'll be back to normal before you know it." Tala didn't look convinced but he nodded and walked off anyways. Tyson opened the door and shut it behind him once he was inside. Keomae was still in her ball on the bed looking as down as she could ever be. "Keomae...please..." Tyson said softly walking over to her.

She moaned slightly and closed her eyes. Tyson sat down beside her and sighed, "Keomae I know your depressed but you can't stay like this. You'll get sick or worse! Plus I don't want to see you so down." Keomae sighed, "What...what can I do? I can't be happy, not until I see them. Or once I know they won't be killed I'll never smile or eat or do anything ever again."

Tyson blinked then thought, _'Mariah was right... all she really needs is to see her friends. And I'm the man to help her do just that.'_ "Keomae I-" He stopped, _'Now's not the time, tomorrow maybe.'_ He stood up, "Never mind just please, try to eat something. That's all I ask and get some sleep, that could help too."

Keomae didn't reply so he sighed and pulled a blanket out from under her bed then laid it perfectly over her. Keomae sighed in relief, which made Tyson smile, and then he backed away until he was at the door, "Get better Keomae, please." He whispered then left the room silently.

**1 WEEK LATER AT THE SAME TIME (NIGHT)**

By now Keomae was skinny, sick, shivering, ball lying on her bed under a thin blanket. She still hadn't moved, not once. Everyone in the kingdom was doing something to try and get her to get better but nothing worked, only Tyson and Mariah knew how to make her better. While Keomae was in her strange little faze, Kai was on the his last straw to a break down.

Kai paced back and forth in the cage while the others sat along the walls and watched. "Please sit down Kai. You need to calm down." Hilary asked kindly. Kai ignored her and continued pacing. Suddenly the prison door opened, slowly, then a figure hurried into the room and shut the door behind them.

Ray looked at Max who shrugged then watched as the figure stepped into the light coming from the only window in the prison room, right at the very top of the wall. "You are the people who helped the princess no?" The man asked. Kai growled, "Maybe, maybe not. Who wants to know?"

The man bowed, "I am Tala, princess Keomae's bodyguard. I was the one who was careless enough to let her escape the first time." Hilary looked at Kai who smirked, "Then I should thank you." Tala looked confused then straightened up and said, "I've come to ask you for your story. I know that she ran away but what's the story with you all? The princess would not tell me, she won't tell anyone, and well actually she hasn't said much at all."

Kai looked worried then answered, "We found her. We befriended her. That's all you need to know." Tala nodded, "I see. So you really are her friends not her kidnappers. Then I shall let the king know that. Maybe then he'll spare you."

Tala turned then muttered, "Keomae hasn't been herself lately. I was hoping that if you all could go free she'd go back to normal. That's just my guess though, she may not but I hope so. If you are truly her friends then maybe it'll work, I'll do everything in my power to set you all free and make Keomae smile once again." He left without another word leaving the others speechless and Kai more worried then ever.

Ming-Ming walked happily through the halls, having something to do now after a long time of doing nothing. She looked up suddenly as Tala walked past her toward the throne room. "Tal...Tala?" She muttered. He didn't even look back; he just walked up to the throne room door and went inside, shutting it behind him.

Ming-Ming shrugged then turned and continued on her way. Later when Tala did leave he had three other guys with him. "Dang Tala, I can't believe you actually went down there." Joshua commented. Dunga nodded, "Yeah that takes some real courage there." Tala sighed, "Maybe but I still couldn't get the king to reason with me."

Ozuma shook his head, "Maybe not but you did get him thinking and that's a very good thing. Maybe he'll let those people down there go and then the princess will smile and you'll have that job all to yourself once again." Tala shrugged and looked at the ceiling, "Maybe..."

Tyson sat in the hallway right beside the door and thought about how he was going to show Keomae that her friends were still alive. He sighed and leaned back, "This is giving me a headache." Tala walked up and said, "I'm here to relieve you of duty." Tyson looked up at him then jumped to his feet and nodded, "Alright, I'll be back later then." Tala nodded then Tyson walked away giving Tala the time to go into Keomae's room and see what he could do.

Keomae was still staring at the wall with a blank expression while still curled up in her little, shivering ball. She didn't even look at Tala when he came and sat beside her, "Keomae...please...say something." He pleaded. Keomae whimpered a little then Tala sighed, "I know how hard it must be for you but please, you're worrying everyone, including your friends in the dungeon."

Keomae's eyes widened, "... Kai..." Tala smiled brightly and hugged the little form, "Oh Keomae you did it! See just keep saying one word at a time and maybe if you get good enough I'll take you to see you friends." Keomae nodded then rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Kai..." Tala smiled and thought, _'And the winner is... Tala while the loser remains Tyson.'_

He leaned back a little and looked at the princess who was about to cry, "Now, now, don't cry. Everything will work out, you'll see." Keomae nodded, "Maybe...I hope." Tala smiled then said, "You know I just saw your friends in the dungeon earlier today." Keomae's eyes widen then she gasped, "Are they...are they alright?" Tala nodded, "Yes, they're fine. One of them, a gray haired boy, kind of tough looking, was acting really worried about you. I'll take it that's Kai?"

Keomae nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Kai's alright...I'm so happy." She didn't smile though she just cried one tear at a time then said, "Please Tala, keep checking on them for me. Then report back to me, I know I may never get to go down there myself so would you do that for me?"

Tala patted her shoulder, "Of course. Now, I'd better leave you alone now. Thank you though, for finally relieving me of stress and worry. Now that you've finally spoken I feel much better."

He stood and walked toward the door then looked back at the girl who sat on the bed and stared down at her hands in her lap, "Don't worry Keomae, you'll see, everything will work out in time." He left the room before waiting for a reply hoping that his little talk had given her something to think about.


	9. Chapter 9, Happiness Returning

**Chapter Nine**

**THE NEXT DAY**

All day nothing happened until later on at like 7:00 pm, did Tala go down to the dungeon to see Keomae's friends. "Great, its you again." Daichi commented as he entered the prison hold. Tala nodded then Kai jumped up from his sitting position and ran to the bars, "Has there been any changes? In Keomae I mean."

Tala nodded, "Yes, I told I saw you all yesterday and she took interest right away. I told her you all were all right and she finally is acting like a normal person except she still won't smile or laugh. That is going to be tough to get out of her." Kai sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

Hilary sat up straight and asked, "But what about us? Are we going to be killed?" Tala scratched the back of his head and replied, "I'm not sure but for now you all are safe." "Great..." She said mockingly lying on her back. Ray looked up at Tala and asked, "So are you going to come down here everyday?" Tala nodded, "Yes, for Keomae's sake."

"Why not bring her down here? Won't that be easier? Not too mention it might bring relief to Keomae which would help your job no?" Ray questioned. Tala nodded, "You're right it would but for now we can't take that big of a risk. If Keomae were found down here she'd be locked away in a room for a month or so. Until we think the time is right, she won't be coming down here. But I assure you, it will be soon."

Tala turned to leave then right before he left he said, "I never thought I would see her do anything but stare at a wall and now after I talked to her about you guys she finally is acting normal. Thank you." He left and shut the prison door with a bang leaving the group to think about what he had just said.

Tyson sat on Keomae's bed and looked at the girl that sat on her windowsill and stared out into the night. "I'm surprised you've moved, but your not gonna stay there now are you?" Tyson asked. Keomae shook her head slowly then got up and walked over to Tyson and sat down next to him. Tyson smiled, "Good, I was starting to worry again." Keomae sighed then muttered, "I'm sorry."

Tyson looked at her confused. "I'm sorry for worrying you and everyone else but bare with me, my friends just got thrown into the dungeon without even a second glance. I can't help but fear for their safety, if they die, don't be surprised if you find me dead the next morning." She added. Tyson blinked then gently wrapped an arm around her little shoulders and pulled her against him.

"I thought you might say that but remember Keomae, if you kill yourself then what your friends have done for you will be for nothing. Plus I know a lot of people who think you could really change this kingdom once your father is gone and all those people don't want you dead so please remember if you kill yourself you're killing everyone who cares about you as well." He explained.

Keomae sniffed then turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest, "I can't help them, I can't do anything. What good am I? After what we've been through they're all gonna be killed while I sit in the stands and watch. It's not fair! I just want them to go free, they didn't do anything except be my friends and I guess that's a crime as well." She said the best she could.

Tyson hugged her against him and shushed her, "Shhh, it'll be alright. You'll see, everything will work out for the better. Remember that old saying, 'Everything happens for a reason,' and that's true. We'll just have to wait and see what happens next okay? And I'll be right here with you helping you through this so you won't have to go through anything alone." Keomae nodded then let go of him and backed away a little so he was only holding onto her shoulders with his hands and looking down at her.

"Thank you Tyson." She said. Tyson nodded then wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek, "Of course, just keep getting better Keomae. Then maybe your father won't hurt your friends." Keomae nodded again which made Tyson smile and stand up, "Well my time is up, Tala should be back any minute. Just remember what I said, everything will work out Keomae, you'll see."

He turned and left leaving Keomae to stare after him, wishing he hadn't left which bugged her for some reason because she had never liked Tyson before and now that he was being nice and caring she wanted to be around him, like he was her friend now. She was confused yet what Tyson had said made sense so she sat and waited for Tala while thinking about Tyson's words of wisdom.

Tyson walked up to Tala and said, "She's getting better. I can see that you were right but I still think she could be even better if she could see her friends, just once. But that's just my thought." Tala turned to him and said, "I think that's a great idea, how bout at night? During your shift? There are no guards down there at that time."

Tyson nodded, "Okay but when? What day should we take her down there?" Tala smiled wickedly giving Tyson the answer he had hoped for. "I gotcha. Alright then, we'll do it then." Tala nodded then walked past him into Keomae's room leaving Tyson to walk off while chuckling to himself.

Keomae turned to the door as Tala walked in. "How are they? Are they okay?" She questioned walking over to him. Tala nodded then placed a hand on her shoulder, "They're fine, worried about you, but fine." Keomae sighed, "I'm glad." Tala smiled then led her over to her bed and sat down on it with her, "Keomae, Tyson and I have been thinking that maybe you need more then just hearing about your friends, and I think we have the perfect plan."

After telling Keomae exactly what they were planning to do, she eagerly agreed. Tala nodded then stood up, "Alright then, I'll let Tyson know. This plan will be put into action tomorrow." Keomae nodded then whispered, "Good night Tala and thank you. You and Tyson have been really good to me over this hard time. Thank you."

Tala smiled then walked toward the door, "Don't worry Keomae, you have friends inside and outside the castle committee who only want you to be happy. And we're glad we could help. Good night." He left leaving Keomae to look up at the ceiling thoughtfully before lying on her back and falling asleep dreaming of Kai.


	10. Chapter 10, Epilogue

**Chapter Ten**

**THE NEXT DAY**

The kids slept uncomfortably in the dungeon, it was not easy to get used to either. Suddenly the food cart was wheeled in and food was tossed into their cell which woke up Ray whom was sleeping right next to the slot so he got hit in the head with a few of the plates. "...Watch...it!" He growled sleepily. The cart man growled back but said nothing and walked back out of the dungeon.

Ray poked Mystel in the foot as it dangled from his sitting position in the little windowsill, which had bars on the outside to keep them in. "Pssst! Mystel! Wake up!" Ray hissed. Kai woke up from all the noise and growled making Ray look over at him and ignore Mystel, "Sorry Kai, I didn't mean to wake you."

Kai hmphed then stood up and stretched then walked over and sat down beside Ray without a word. He picked up a plate of food and ate in silence. Ray looked at Mystel who shrugged and jumped down then sat down on the other side of Ray and starting eating. Ray sighed then ate as well, Kai didn't talk much until Tala came, then he'd ask him everything about Keomae. Other than that he never said a word.

Kane and Sellema sat on the roof staring at the sky, "I wonder what will become of Princess Keomae. She hasn't been herself ever since you guys brought her back." Kane nodded, "I know, I feel bad. I wish we could've just left her out there but instead we had to bring her back here and make her like this." Suddenly a door closed behind them, they turned and saw Tyson standing beside the door, which was now closed. "Hey..." He said in a low tone voice.

Kane looked at Sellema who just blinked then he replied, "Hey Tyson." Tyson walked over and stared at the sky, "I know what you both are thinking. About Keomae right? Well I've given it some thought too, if it would make her happier then I want her to leave. I want her to get free again, or else she'll never smile again." Kane smiled, "That's strange coming from you. I thought you liked her?"

Tyson sighed, "I do but she doesn't feel the same way for me. There's someone else she feels that way for and that person isn't from this castle. That's why if she can get out of here she can be happy and not ever be depressed. That's all I want for her now." Sellema smiled brightly at him, "That's so thoughtful of you Tyson. I never would've thought you would say that about her. I'm glad you did though, it just proves you're willing to find someone else and give Keomae the space she deserves."

Kane nodded, "She's right. That is kind of you Tyson, if you had acted this way with her since the first time you two met I'll bet she would feel that way about you." Tyson nodded, "I know, I think the same way. Oh well, I guess I'll leave you two then. Don't stay out too long though, the king might need one of you for something later." They nodded then he turned and left the two who smiled at each other then talked about something else.

**LATER THAT DAY AT 7:00 pm**

Tyson and Tala walked side by side toward Keomae's room, Tyson, carrying a black robe at his side while Tala held something very special in his pocket. They both stopped outside Keomae's door, Tyson nodded to Tala then they both entered the room. Keomae sat on her bed and when the door opened she jumped up and walked over to them, "Are we actually gonna do this?" She asked.

Tyson nodded then held out a black cape to her, "Of course, now take this cape and put it on. It should make you look like a crook while we are the guards taking you down to the dungeon. Get it?" "And don't forget this!" Tala added handing her a very small object.

Keomae nodded then took the cape from Tyson, and the object from Tala then put it on and flipped the hood over her head then stuck the object in her pocket, "Let's do it." Tala and Tyson both smirked then Tala opened the door and bowed, "After you princess." Keomae scowled under her hood but Tala couldn't see then she walked through the door with the boys right after her.

Tala walked on one side of Keomae while Tyson walked on her other side. Both of them held one of Keomae's arms while her hands were in handcuffs. They hadn't encountered anyone yet but they were pretty sure no one would suspect them even if they did see them.

Suddenly Mariah walked around the corner with Sellema at her side, "I'm telling you its whites first then blacks (laundry)." Mariah explained. Sellema sighed, "I don't know, I still say blacks look better." "Who cares which one looks better! We're not talking about looks!" Mariah shouted.

Sellema stopped suddenly and looked at the three people who were now very near them. "Oh uh hey Tala, hey Tyson. Who's that with you?" Sellema asked. Tala cleared his throat then replied, "This crook was found in the treasury stuffing gold into his pockets. We're taking him to the dungeon right now." "Oh... okay. Have fun boys! Come on Sellema, let's go." Mairah said walking around them quickly with Sellema hot on her heels.

"That was easy." Tyson commented as soon as the girls weren't able to be seen anywhere. Tala nodded, "I agree." Keomae sighed, "Did you have to say I was a guy?" Tala chuckled, "Yes, not too much girls steal gold from a castle so I doubted Mariah would believe that." Keomae sighed again but said nothing as they continued walking toward the dungeon and with each step Keomae became more and more excited to finally seeing her Kai again after so long.

Kai sat in the back with his eyes closed, the others were talking while Daichi and Kenny played rock, paper, scissors. "Ha! I win again!" Kenny cheered. Daichi growled then said, "Okay best 16 out of 17." Kenny chuckled and said, "Your on." Suddenly everyone stopped and listened as voices were heard in the other room. "Let us through, we're here by order of the king."

Kai growled, he knew that voice, it was Tyson's. The door opened slowly then the fat guy said, "Alright but only because you're here because the king sent you." Three guys walked in, one in handcuffs. "What's going on?" Hilary demanded. Kai put an arm in front of her, "Stop, its Tala." Hilary looked at them more closely then gasped, "You're right, one of them is Tala." "And the other is Tyson." Kai added under his breath.

Tala uncuffed the hooded figure then the person ran to the cage and dropped to its knees, "Kai!" Kai's eyes widened, "Keomae!" He ran to her and dropped to his knees and looked at her closely, it really was Keomae. "Keomae...I thought I'd never see you again!" Keomae nodded with tears in her eyes, "I know, I felt the same way. I missed you." She said sadly. "Is that... is that really her?" Daichi asked Ray.

Keomae pulled the hood down letting her blonde hair flow down her shoulders like normal. "Keomae... how did you... how'd you get passed the guard?" Kai asked. Tala shrugged, "Easy, she just had to act like a criminal then we brought her down here."

"I guess you really did get to come down here then..." Kai commented. Keomae nodded, "Thanks to these two." Tala nodded then grabbed Tyson's shirt and dragged him to the door, "Hey where are we going?" Tyson asked. "In the other room, we'll come back in awhile." Tala replied. Keomae nodded then Tala dragged Tyson out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"I thought they'd never leave." Mystel commented. Daichi nodded, "That's true, Tyson sends shivers up my spine." "But Tala isn't that bad." Ray added. Kenny and Hilary just sat and watched as the three talked about Tala and Tyson. Keomae smiled and said, "I'm glad you're all alright."

Kai gently grabbed one of Keomae's hands in his and held on to it tightly, "Don't worry, we're fine. They aren't gonna get rid of us anytime soon." Keomae nodded then the others began to gather around. "So what are they planning to do with us? Tala wouldn't tell us." Hilary asked.

Keomae shook her head, "That's because he didn't know and neither do I. My father doesn't tell anyone what he's planning until the night before." Keomae smiled then added, "I wouldn't worry though, nothing will happen to any of you if you play your cards right." "What?" Daichi and Kenny asked at the same time.

Kai ignored them and asked, "So how come you didn't come down here sooner?" "Tala didn't tell me about this plan until last night. I guess Tyson had a say in it too or else he wouldn't be helping out." Keomae said thoughtfully. "Why is Tyson down here?" Ray asked. "I think its because he wants to help, you know, make up for the past. But that's just my thought." Keomae replied.

Keomae looked at them all and they all looked back at her, dirty, torn clothes, starving faces. Keyda felt tears well up in her eyes, she hung her head low and muttered, "I am so sorry." Kai blinked then asked, "For what?"

"For getting you guys into this, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me." She replied softly. Kai sighed, "Keomae listen, it's not like you asked us for help, we did it out of choice. We're in here because we made that choice and that's not your fault...its our's. We're the ones to blame here Keomae, not you."

Keomae sighed, she knew he was trying to make her feel better but she also knew it was still her fault even though he wouldn't admit it. "But now what?" Hilary asked suddenly. Mystel shrugged then replied, "Beats me." Ray didn't even comment while Kenny and Daichi muttered to themselves. Keomae smiled and looked up, "I know what comes next." "What?" Kai asked.

Keomae stood up and said, "Its time you all get out of here." "What!" Everyone gasped in surprise and jumped up. "What do you mean?" Kai asked grabbing the bars tightly. "I mean you've been in here long enough and it time you guys get to go free." Keomae replied slowly.

Hilary walked up beside Kai and asked, "But how? We have no way to escape so..." She trailed off. Keomae closed her eyes and laughed a little, "You guys don't get it. I'm the princess right? So I have a lot of connections, to guard towers, to the kitchens, to the patrols, and even to the prison cells."

Kai cocked his head in confusion then Mystel asked, "So what does that mean? What good will connections do for us?" Keomae snapped her fingers, "Easy, I can get whatever I want because people around here want me to become queen and get rid of my father's awful reputation. So almost everyone in this castle is willing to help in any way and in any form. So if I want you guys out of here...?"

"Then everyone will do their best to get us out of here." Kai finished. Keomae nodded, "Exactly! Tala went through a lot of trouble to get this, I'll never be able to repay him but I hope it'll prove its purpose."

Keomae dug into her pocket and pulled out something that made them all gasp, "Is that!" Hilary asked. Keomae nodded, "Its your ticket out of here." Kai couldn't believe it, he thought that once he was captured he'd be tortured to death and he'd never get to see Keomae ever again and now here she was before him holding their ticket to freedom. Keomae held the small black key in her hand tightly in fear that if she dropped it she may never find it again.

"I don't believe it! You actually found us a way to get free! That's amazing!" Ray commented. Kai nodded then looked Keomae in the eyes, "I think its time you guys had some fresh air." Keomae said with a smirk and a wink to Kai. She walked over to the lock and stuck the key into it. She turned it and it clicked unlocked.

Keomae slowly pulled the huge barred door open and held an arm out. Kenny, Max, and Daichi raced out of there in a flash while Mystel and Ray were more cautious. Hilary followed close behind them while Kai took the rear.

He stopped in the doorway and Keomae looked up at him. He smiled, making her smile then run over to him and throw her arms around his neck and hug him warmly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, never wanting to let go. He thought he would never see her again let alone touch her, this feeling was too great for even the mighty Kai, he couldn't let this feeling go...not yet.

Keomae pulled back first then looked at him closely. "I've missed this feeling Keomae. I missed being with you, holding you. I don't want to loose this feeling again." Kai said softly so only she could hear not that anyone else was paying any attention; they were just roaming the huge prison and picking on the other prisoners.

Keomae sighed and laid her head against his chest while he gently wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. Keomae loved Kai, more then anything. She wished they could be like that forever but she knew it was all going to end. "Kai..." She began softly.

Keomae pulled out of his warm embrace and looked at him directly, "I'm sorry Kai but you should take this chance while you can and get as far away from here as you possibly can." Kai sighed and nodded slowly, "You're probably right but I don't want to leave you...not again."

Keomae sighed then grabbed his hand and led him to the back of the prison hold. Keomae led him to a dead-end and knelt down letting go of Kai's hand. He watched as she ran her hand over the stone floor until her hand found a rock that wasn't in the floor, more like it was on top of it. She flipped it over and under it was a little black button.

She pressed it and the dead-end wall slowly shook and bean to rise. Kai watched in awe as the wall rose into the ceiling and light flooded into the prison hold. "This is your way out. This is your chance to freedom. Take it Kai... please. I don't want to see you here any longer, my heart can't take it." Keomae whispered. Kai looked at her then suddenly the rest of the guys walked towards them.

"Wow! A secret exit! Sweet!" Daichi commented. Kenny, Max, and Mystel nodded slowly while Ray smiled and asked, "Well what're we waiting for? Its time we got out of here. Thank you Keomae, for freeing us." Keomae nodded to him, making him nod back then walk out of the prison hold into the light and freedom.

Hilary nodded to Keomae as well and said, "You know, you turned out to be pretty okay...you know, for a princess anyways. I'll see you around." Keomae grinned as she too walked outside. Mystel and Max only nodded and left while Daichi, and Kenny didn't do anything except run after the others calling, "Wait up!"

"...Keomae..." Kai said softly. Keomae turned to face him but almost had to turn away because the thought of him leaving was too much for her to bear. Kai pulled her against him once again and let her rest her head on his chest. Keomae felt tears in her eyes but try as she will she couldn't stop them from showing themselves. Kai looked down at the crying girl in his arms. He shushed her and while rubbing her back, he said, "Shhhh, don't cry. It'll be okay, we'll be together...someday."

Keomae sniffed then muttered, "I know but, my heart broke when we were separated before and now it'll break again... I don't know if I can take it!" Kai sighed and said, "Don't worry, have faith. Just think positively and remember, I won't let you suffer, I'll come back for you...I promise."

He kissed the top of her head and gently took her chin in his hand and made her look at him, "This isn't good-bye Keomae. I won't do that; I won't say good-bye to the one I love. I'm not willing to throw love away that easily." Keomae smiled, "Oh Kai." She muttered.

He smirked then slowly leaned down and met his lips with her's. Keomae kissed him back longingly for she had wanted him to kiss her for the longest time now. Kai could hardly believe it, after all the times he had tried to kiss her, he finally was able too and it had to be in a prison hold... nice. Kai broke the kiss and looked down at her, "I've wanted to do that for a long time now." Keomae nodded, "I feel the same way."

Kai hugged her against his chest and whispered, "I love you Keomae." Keomae hugged him back and muttered, "I love you too Kai. Please, come back. I don't want this to be the last time I see you."

Kai let her go and shook his head, "Of course not. I wouldn't do that to you. How could I? I promise Keomae, I'll come back and I'll get you out of here." Keomae nodded then watched as he backed away into the light and whispered, "Until next time." Keomae nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek as Kai faded away into the light and the outside world.

**THE END?**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Well that's the end of this story. If you guys want more I've already started a sequel but I need to know if anyone wants it. If not I won't add it to fanfiction. Well thanks again to all my readers! You guys are the best! Special thanks to: Snowkitty11 and Moonlight Angelsinger. You two were my only reviewers. So thanks you two! You were a huge help, thanks a lot.

**Special Sneak Preview for Princess Keomae the Second ( If you like it let me know! All reviews are a great help!):**

**Summary: **It's been two years since Kai left and Keomae is now 17. He hasn't returned for her yet but she still believes he'll come for her. With Tyson and Tala on her side, there's not too many people that would try to stop her if Kai came to free her. So who would? Why the prince her father has ordered her to marry! Will Kai be able to free her in time? Will he even come back for her? Who's this mysterious prince? You'll have to find out in the next story, Princess Keomae the Second!

**Chapter One: **The figure stopped and sat quietly in the trees, he had seen her but he could give himself up yet and let her see him. It was too soon, but his heart had nearly stopped when he saw her. He missed her so much and seeing her now only made it worse. "Kai? Are you alright?" A voice asked in a whisper. Kai nodded, "Yeah...just thinking that's all. We'll stay here for now, do a little spying. Alright?" Everyone either nodded or muttered a yes. Kai looked back up at the window and thought, _'Soon Keomae...I will come for you.'_


End file.
